


Strawhats On Snaktooth Island

by OtakuPie



Category: Bugsnax, One Piece
Genre: Badass Usopp (One Piece), Because Boin prepared him for this, Bugsnax spoilers, IDK how to tag this tbh, Post-Fishman Island Arc, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Punk Hazard arc, because it's easier, human grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPie/pseuds/OtakuPie
Summary: The Strawhats are finally in the New World! And Luffy's hungry for adventure (to nobody's surprise), telling Nami to follow the most unstable pose needle.When they arrive they find strange creatures that are both bug and snack, called bugsnax.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Strawhats On Snaktooth Island

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished bugsnax, and found myself thinking about how Snaktooth is similar to Boin Archipelago, so here we are...
> 
> Also this is apparently like, the 1st Bugsnax fic here... So... yay me?

Nami was once again wondering why she stuck with her captain. They had just resurfaced after leaving Fishman Island, and Luffy was already begging her to head for whatever island the left needle had trouble locking onto, rather than the more stable right needle that the middle needle was tentatively agreeing to.

And, of course, she complied. Why did she comply… 

She looked over in dread at her captain after telling Franky the heading, and saw Luffy's massive smile.

That's why…

* * *

It took about four days before the new island came into view. 

"Land Ho!" Yelled Usopp who was on watch duty. He was excited for their first island in the New World, and second island since they reunited. At least he was until he overheard Nami venting to Robin about Luffy picking the most dangerous route.

How had he gone four days without knowing they were heading to the scariest option?!

Luffy just shot out of the kitchen, whether he was kicked out by Sanji, or flung himself out at the call of 'Land ho' we shall never know.

"Island! Full speed to adventure!" Yelled Luffy as he reached his special seat.

"I shall play a tune to get us there faster, yohohoho!" Brook said as he started playing his sharktar (shark guitar).

"Cool! You can do that?!" Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy all turned to Brook simultaneously.

"I do hope it's not an island inhabited by parasites that gradually take over our bodies until we are no longer ourselves and cease to exist." Said Robin with a slight giggle.

"Robin, no!" Usopp cried in response.

"Robin, super~ yes!" Franky said, pulling his signature pose, before smoothly lowering his arms into hugging Robin.

"I love your humor Robin~chwan!" Sanji added.

"Storm stations!" Called out Nami as the clouds changed from white, fluffy sunny day clouds, to dark, heavy storm clouds.

The crew worked together seamlessly, showing no sign of having spent such a long time apart not even a fortnight ago.

As they were getting close enough to the island to drop anchor, they heard a deep voice call out through the rain.

"Mothza!"

"Is that a flying pizza?!" Someone, probably Usopp, called out.

"Flying pizza?! Where?" Luffy slingshotted himself onto the crow's nest, looking for the source of the voice.

"Luffy! Get down before you drown!" Screamed Nami, who was next to Franky at the wheel.

"I see the pizza! I'm gonna catch it!"

The 'coward' trio cried in fear as a giant pizza moth swooped the Sunny. 

The storm passed shortly after the flying pizza monster left.

"Luffy's gone." Zoro spoke up, having flashbacks to the start of their journey, when Luffy tried to catch that bird…

"Of course he is…" said Nami with a sigh.

"Perhaps he was devoured by the creature."

"Robin-san, you'll give me a heart attack. Though I have no heart, yohohoho."

"Don't worry Nami-san, Robin-chan, that idiot captain will be okay." Sanji reassured the ladies as he handed out the customary pick me up drinks for after a storm.

* * *

Luffy lost his grip on the flying pizza monster shortly after land appeared beneath him. Thankfully.

He found himself in an ankle deep stream below a waterfall that had a tiny island in it.

On the island was a man in a fuzzy blue coat that woke up as Luffy approached.

"Lizbert? Is that you?" The stranger asked.

"No. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who'll become the pirate king."

"P-pirate?!"

"You ok? You look like you're about to die?" Luffy asked in a way that sounded both disinterested and concerned.

"Yeah… I'm pathetic. I couldn't find Lizbert, and now I'm starving to death…"

"I don't like you." 

"That's ok… not many people do…"

"Strabby strabby strabby."

"What's that?" Luffy asked, looking around to see a strange strawberry creature run into a bush.

"That's a strabby. Say, you wouldn't mind catching it for me? I'm starving."

"Hmm… Okay, but you gotta answer my questions." And with that, Luffy threw his arm at the shaking bush the strabby had hidden in. He felt something squish in his grip, and when he pulled his arm back, his hand had something that looked like strawberry jam all over it, and two little eyes that were weirdly solid.

"Aw, you squashed it… Well there's another one over there." The stranger said, pointing at another bush by the waterfall. "Here, try using this." He added, handing Luffy a trap.

"Nah, I got this." Luffy said, throwing his arm at the bush, this time adjusting his grip so he wouldn't squash the creature. "Here."

The stranger thanked him, taking the strabby and eating it.

"Woah cool! Your arm turned into a strawberry! How'd you do it? Is it a devil fruit?" Luffy asked excitedly when the man's arm turned into the creature that he had just eaten.

"It's not a devil fruit. They're bugsnax. You eat them, and a part of you turns into it."

"Cool! I wanna try!" Luffy was already running off to find a bugsnax to eat.

He entered a little cave and found a carrot worm thing. He immediately stretched his arm to grab it, just before it buried itself.

Luffy immediately shoved the whole thing in his mouth and immediately regretted it.

The thing tasted awful. It was gross and squishy and... grainy? And the second it touched his tongue his body started screaming at his to spit it out.

"That's so gross. Even worse than when I ate my fruit…"

"What do you mean? Bugsnax are delicious!" The man in the blue coat had followed Luffy.

"You're a weird guy. That was disgusting." Luffy stated.

"Hehe… Anyway, we should head back to Snaxburg. My name's Filbo by the way. Filbo Fiddlepie. Mayor of Snaxburg." Filbo said awkwardly.

"Fuzzbo." Luffy said with a nod, having decided on a nickname for the stranger.

"That's not… Whatever…" Filbo responded dejectedly.

Filbo was a few steps away when he realised the pirate wasn't following him.

"Uh… You coming?" Luffy just looked at Filbo when he asked. 

Luffy thought for a second that he should probably make sure his crew was alright, anxiety about being separated from them starting to emerge, before he reminded himself that they were strong and amazing. Plus he didn't know which way they were… So he shrugged and started to follow.


End file.
